dh4fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Equipment/@comment-198.105.204.13-20131225171353/@comment-180.159.210.17-20140322125745
I'm the guy above and I want to post a follow-up. I'm wondeirng if the 0 gem cost you experienced is because you started an upgrade and tried your workaround AFTER the upgrade time had elapsed whereas I tried your workaround immediately after starting the upgrade but before the upgrade time had fully elapsed. When I went back into my game, the upgrade had completed and I had a square slot on my void armor. Then the game crashed. When I reopened it, my void armor had no slots. So I turned off wifi and when I went back into the game, my void armor had the ? mark. At this point, I tried your workaround again. When I pressed "speed up" this time, the gem cost was 0. I pressed it, turned wifi back on, and when I went back into the game, my void armor now had the slot, except it was a star now. There's still a lot to be confused over my experience. I'm posting this to explain that I've now seen the "0 gem cost speed up" as well but am not sure what circumstances resulted in that versus me first seeing the 41 gem cost speed up. It sounds like you tried your workaround right after starting an upgrade and noticing the timer not showing. If so, then how come I was given a gem cost but you weren't if I did the same thing you did? If you however didn't do your workaround immediately and instead did it hours after starting an upgrade, then maybe the timer on the upgrade ran its course and that's why you got the 0 gem cost speed up, cuz it was technically already finished upgrading. I only went into the game one more time after trying the workaround and paying 41 gems before going to bed. While upset that I lost 41 gems and still had to wait the full amount of time for the upgrade, I settled with just knowing that it was upgrading. Perhaps if I had closed the game and reopened it, the timer would've disappeared indicating that my 41 gems had actually sped up the upgrade. There has to be some sort of strange syncing glitch involved to explain why the game showed a square slot on my void armor, crashed, then showed no new slot at all, and finally showed a star slot after doing the workaround again. Since I can't really repeat what I did, this will remain a mystery but for anyone else who experience this problem, I guess I recommend closing and reopening the game a few times, turning off and on wifi a few times, before committing to speed up with anything but a 0 gem cost. If you are asked for gems and you do pay it, if you see the upgrade timer after going back into your game, try closing and restarting the game immediately to see if maybe that timer then disappears with the slot given to reflect having spent the gems. All this restarting of the game is just my ham-fisted way of hoping it somehow gets the game to visually sync correctly with what is actually happening in the background but isn't visible.